Me enamoré por una apuesta
by Momo-sama14
Summary: Harry es un mujeriego y Ginny no lo soporta por eso. Qué pasara cuando una apuesta cambie su forma de ver las cosas? MINI-FIC


Ginny Weasley, eres una estúpida! Se dijo a si misma mientras seguía a unas muchachas odiosas de Slytherin al lago a cumplir su castigo. Había perdido la apuesta, nunca debió dejarse llevar por su orgullo cuando le dijeron que no debería estar en Gryffindor porque no era valiente. En ese momento la apuesta sonaba tan sencilla, bajar a las cocinas en la noche por 3 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y llevarlas al quinto piso donde las chicas la estarían esperando sin ser vista por nadie. Pensó que sería pan comido pero se topo con Filch casi al llegar a las cocinas y había sido llevada con McGonagall directamente. La apuesta había sido que si ganaba le darían una bolsa de galleones y la dejarían de molestar para siempre, pero si perdía – tendría que meterse al lago desnuda en la noche, sin espectadores, solo esas de Slytherin y ella.

Meterse desnuda en el lago…. Ginny jamás se había sentido tan apenada en su vida. Las chicas la observaban expectantes. No había nada que hacer, caminó hasta el final del muelle y se empezó a desvestir lentamente. Aventó su túnica, suéter y falda al suelo quedando solo en su blusa y braguitas pero la apuesta decía que se metería completamente desnuda, así que se dio la vuelta hacia el lago dándole la espalda a las estúpidas que la habían metido en esto y se desabotono la blusa. Se quito el brassier y lo aventó atrás de ella para después bajarse las bragas lentamente.

El aire frio rozo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Alguien atrás convoco su ropa con la varita y le dijeron que era hora. Y salto hacia las aguas negras sumergiéndose por completo. Cuando sacó la cabeza para respirar, las chicas ya no estaban ni tampoco su ropa. El agua estaba helada pero no podía salir del lago, ya no eran horas para estar fuera de la cama y si alguien la veía en ese estado, tremendo castigo se iba a llevar.

Al ver lo lamentable que era su situación, Ginny empezó a llorar en silencio. ¡No podía pasar toda la noche en el lago! Pero como iba a llegar a su dormitorio completamente desnuda y mojada aparte de todo. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más desesperada y su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Derrepente escucho crujir unas ramas cerca de ahí e inmediatamente pensó lo peor, que era algún profesor o Filch. Los crujidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y ya no tenía tiempo para esconderse ni hacer nada, una figura salió de atrás de un árbol y se le quedo viendo desde ahí. En la penumbra era imposible distinguir quién era y Ginny empezó a tener miedo hasta que la persona se acercó y la luz de la luna iluminó su cara. En ese momento la chica comprendió que esto era mil veces peor que encontrarse con un profesor: era Harry Potter. Ellos no se llevaban bien, Harry era un mujeriego arrogante y Ginny no lo soportaba por eso. El hecho de que justamente él estuviera ahí significaba que ella debió de haber hecho algo terrible en esos días para que el cielo le mandara a Potter para que se burlara de ella

Potter se acercó lo más que pudo, deteniéndose en el borde del muellecito del que Ginny había saltado, y se agachó para verla.

–– En que lio te metiste eh Weasley, tienes suerte de que fui yo quien te encontró aquí

–– Ja ja ja, suerte de toparme contigo? Preferiría que me castigaran por un mes antes de tener que soportar verte –– estaba tan enojada con ella misma por haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta –– vete de aquí, tengo suficientes problemas aun si tu presencia aquí.

Harry se burló de que, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, su dignidad y orgullo eran inquebrantables.

–– Es enserio lo que dices del castigo? Porque por ahí escuche a unas tontas de Slytherin comentar la idea de contarle a Filch sobre tus baños sin ropa a la luz de la luna.

A Ginny se le helo la sangre con esto último, aparte de obligarla a meterse en el lago y robarse tu ropa, tenían maldad suficiente para ir a avisarle a Filch de que ella estaba en el lago. Definitivamente lo que había dicho de que Harry Potter era lo peor que podía pasarle era una gran mentira, por lo menos Potter solo se burlaría de ella y se iría.

–– Filch va a venir? –– ahora si ya no tenía salvación.

–– Supongo que sí, se escuchaban bastante motivadas así que es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue aquí –– esta era la parte a la que Harry quería llegar –– así que tú decides si te quedas aquí esperándolo o me convences para que te ayude.

Harry Potter quería ayudarla? Eso es difícil de creer, pensó Ginny.

–– Porque querrías ayudarme?

–– Porque no soy tan mala persona y porque no lo hare sin pedir algo a cambio.

Era el último recurso que la muchacha podía utilizar, pero no le sonaba agradable la idea de deberle algo a Potter. Estaba segura de que este aprovecharía al máximo la situación y terminaría humillandola.

–– Que quieres a cambio?

–– Por ahora nada, pero ya se me ocurrirá lo que quiero que hagas por mí. Aunque aun no me has convencido de que te ayude a salir de esta –– quería pisotear su orgullo todavía más antes de ayudarla –– tienes que pedírmelo bien, para tentarme a hacer algo por ti, pero recuerda, no tenemos mucho tiempo Filch llegará en cualquier momento.

–– Ayúdame por favor –– lo dijo con la vista hacia abajo, avergonzada de tener que rogarle a un patán como Potter –– hare lo que me pidas.

–– Así me gusta, ahora nada lo más cerca que puedas de mi y agárrate del muelle.

Ginny hizo lo que Potter le dijo, aun sin saber como pretendía sacarla del lago sin ver todo su cuerpo. Harry se quito la túnica quedando en su uniforme, se agacho y le tendió la mano a Ginny.

–– Piensas que estoy estúpida o qué? Me vas a ver todo! –– le dijo indignada cuando vio su mano.

–– Es la única opción que tienes, no voy a darte mi túnica para que te la pongas abajo del agua, se mojaría toda! A menos que prefieras que Filch te vea desnuda, que lo acompañes desnuda al castillo y que aparte te castiguen por el resto del año.

Lo odió tanto por tener razón pero no le quedaba de otra más que tomar sus manos y dejar que la jalara hacia arriba. Cuando la subió al muelle sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y Harry aprovecho ese momento para abrazarla y tocar su espalda desnuda. A Ginny le llego inmediatamente el olor de la loción del joven que le resulto sumamente agradable, pero al sentir sus manos, se estremeció ante el contacto y se separó de él automáticamente y se tapo lo que pudo con sus brazos. Harry se rio de ella y se agacho a recoger su túnica y se la paso por atrás del cuerpo de la chica aun observándola fijamente y después se volteo. Ella se puso la túnica y la abrocho bien para no dejar ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Empezaron a caminar los dos en dirección al castillo cuando oyeron voces de personas viniendo hacia ellos.

Ginny no sabía que iban a hacer ahora, era obvio que los iban a ver pero al menos ya tenía algo puesto. Pero Harry no le dio mucha importancia, saco la capa de invisibilidad de los bolsillos de su sudadera e indicándole a Ginny con el dedo que guardara silencio se la echó encima a los dos, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

Muy en silencio caminaron lentamente pasando al lado de Filch y las chicas de Slytherin con las que Ginny hizo la apuesta hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo y ya ahí se relajaron un poco pero aun se mantuvieron debajo de la capa.

Ginny estaba muy avergonzada y Harry estaba poniendo atención a ver si escuchaba pasos o voces que indicaran la presencia de alguien en los pasillos. Después de algunos rodeos que tuvieron que dar esquivando a prefectos y profesores por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Adentro se quitaron la capa y Harry la volvió a guardar. Se hizo un momento incomodo entre los dos y él ya estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio cuando Ginny le tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

–– Gracias…por no burlarte de mí y por ayudarme –– le dijo en voz baja –– de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo.

–– No fue gran cosa, ya te dije que no soy tan mala persona. –– Harry le sonrió y la abrazo con un brazo –– Recuerda que aun me debes algo, pero no te preocupes, no te pondré en ridículo ni nada por el estilo. Todo esto que paso, lo del lago y eso quedara entre nosotros.

Después de decir eso la soltó y se metió en su dormitorio un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. La había visto desnuda! Pero eso no provocaba en él el placer de verla humillada ni la calentura que sentía al ver a otras mujeres. Más bien había querido protegerla y evitarle más vergüenza. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguna joven con la que se había acostado y no entendía porque tenía que pasarle con Ginny Weasley, ella no lo soportaba y al final todos los sentimientos nada mas traían dolor para él. Lo mejor sería decirle que se acostara con él y luego olvidar todo eso y seguir con su vida.

Por otro lado, Ginny se había metido a bañar para no enfermarse y se estaba dando cuenta de que cuando estuvieron pegaditos al salir del lago y durante todo el camino de regreso había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas. Pero ella no podía sentir nada por Potter! Ella no era del tipo de mujer que se acuesta por una noche con alguien que no siente amor y respeto por ella, y Potter era un mujeriego...que tenía buen cuerpo y olia muy provocativamente. No le iba a entregar a él su virginidad. Se fue a dormir con la túnica de Harry al lado, que emanaba un olor delicioso.


End file.
